User blog:XxiOMGxx/Why Freddie is NOT settling for/pitying Sam!
Note: This blog is pretty much opinions based on fact. I noticed a lot of blogs going around saying stuff like "Freddie shouldn't have kissed Sam, it's way too soon", or "Freddie seems like he was pitying her", and also "We don't know if he still likes Carly, he might." I don't want to be rude because I guess I see why most of you have those concerns seeing as how Dan never directly addressed those points, but if you read between the lines you should be able to come to the conclusion that they are completely false. Why? Because it is very obvious Freddie isn't getting in a relationship with Sam because he '"pities" her. He had three ''days to consider his feelings for her. When he talked to Carly it became clear that he wasn't sure how he was feeling. He deliberately avoided the question "do you like her?" because he wasn't sure for a fact, but he knew there were definitely some mixed feelings in there telling him that maybe Sam and him could be something more than friends. When he finally got to talk to Sam, he most likely wanted to tell her that she wasn't crazy for liking him because he feels something for her too, but she ''never gave him the chance to speak. ''She was the one who wanted to avoid talking about the kiss, yet he still insisted he didn't want to forget. Sam basically gave him a safe way out telling him to just forget it. If Freddie didn't like her, don't you think he would have taken the opportunity? Yet Freddie was confused and disappointed because somewhere inside him he wanted her. While they were live on the web and everyone was telling them how he and Sam belonged together, he probably realized how right they were. He realized he didn't want to avoid talking about the kiss or ''his ''feelings based on the kiss. He wasn't going to be afraid of Sam anymore. What he wanted mattered to, and he wanted '''Sam.' '''Did you see the longing in his eyes when he walked up to her? It wasn't pity because she liked him. He realized just how much he wanted her. The kiss ''was ''very necessary in my opinion because '''actions speak louder than words'. Had Freddie told her that he would be willing to give their relationship a try, that's what would've made it look like pity. But there was no pity in his eyes. It was just confidence and desires. No more playing games, he realized it was time to man up and get his girl.' '''And for those of you who aren't sure if Freddie still likes Carly, are you kidding? Freddie would never have kissed Sam had he even the ''tiniest ''feelings for Carly. He wouldn't want to hurt her. He's a good guy. So just by Freddie kissing her you should be able to realize that Freddie ''is ''over Carly and he is '''not "'pitying her" or "settling for her" without Dan having to directly address it. Anyways, yeah, just wanted to put my opinion out there. EDIT: TheWheelie24 pointed out that Dan pretty much did address that Freddie did not kiss Sam because he pitied her. She asked him if he meant it, and he said he did. This wasn't the main purpose of my blog, but its still a very good point. It adds to my point that Freddie would not only not kiss her if he didn't like her/still liked Carly, but also that he wouldn't tell her that he meant the kiss if he didn't. It also goes to show that Freddie kissing Sam '''''finally got the message through to her that she's not insane and he likes her too. That kiss broke down all her walls and fought against her insecurity. Great point TheWheelie24 :) Category:Blog posts